


Roku-jō no Heya

by JessicaX



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foot Fetish, Incest, Invisibility, Japanese Culture, Japanese-American Character, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Spitroasting, Tatami, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[六畳の部屋] [EF] Instead of ice powers, Elsa has tentacle-demon abilities and can sprout flexible limbs. Her human half eats normal food but her monster half needs sexual energy for sustenance. This isn't a problem until teenaged Anna starts exploring herself in the other bed and Elsa desperately tries to hold back her tentacle half from reaching over and taking what it wants... [SCHMUT/NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: All characters © Disnee. Settings, plot, and storyline of 六畳の部屋 are © me. All rights reserved.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS HIGHLY NSFW. It is consensual, but treads pretty close to the line a few times. THERE ARE TENTACLES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Anonymous said to elsannafervor:
> 
> Tentacle AU: Instead of ice powers, Elsa has tentacle-demon abilities and can sprout flexible limbs. Her human half eats normal food but her monster half needs sexual energy for sustenance. This isn't a problem until teenaged Anna starts exploring herself in the other bed and Elsa desperately tries to hold back her tentacle half from reaching over and taking what it wants. It's a long while before Elsa finds out what Anna was fantasizing about all this time...
> 
> We were all... very tempted to ignore this ask. Or be ill, or demand to know who sent it - in fact, the infamously kinky Cartesianplaneswalker was actually turned OFF by this idea, so kudos to you, Anon.
> 
> Then Forkanna decided she hadn't been enough of a horrible person lately. However, she's also weirdo who can't even take an obvious "PWP" prompt like this and just leave it at that... and then it got longer, and longer, and longer...
> 
> But now it’s done.

Anna Katsushika never knew why her half-sister stopped sharing a room with her until their big overseas vacation.

For the first ten years of Anna's life, she and Elsa played together happily, sharing lives as full-blooded sisters would. What a shock that was to everyone! They were from a mixed family; her father remarried, and the Aryan-looking Elsa's "new mom" gave birth to the conspicuously-auburn Anna, with the oddly striking genetic combination of red hair, almond-shaped green eyes and freckles. Even though most expected Elsa to resent both of them... she didn't. Anna had a few early memories of Elsa demanding to know why she didn't get this or that new toy, or had to be quiet while Anna was napping, but their parents sat her down and explained that just because she had to share with her baby sister didn't mean they loved her any less. It took a few repeated assurances, but the message seemed to take root eventually.

There was also the fact that, every time Elsa had to go to the doctor for a checkup - which was a lot more often than Anna did, even her young mind could figure out that much - Anna insisted on going with her. Every single time. She wasn't allowed to go back into the examination room, but she would colour in her colouring books until Elsa came back, then immediately rush to hug her and ask if everything was alright. Sometimes Elsa looked fine, sometimes she looked sad or exhausted. But her smile was always genuine when Anna expressed this sympathy.

Then, when Elsa was about thirteen and Anna eleven, something changed. They had both been slowly making the transition to talking about boys more than toys, about makeup more than cartoons. Anna still stubbornly stuck to the cartoons, of course, and Elsa was happy to compromise; she herself was beginning to read more and more, delve into classic literary works that were way above their reading level. So they had these separate interests; it wasn't anything truly awful, but so what? They didn't have to share literally everything.

Not long after that was when Elsa started waking up with panic attacks. At least, that's what they told Anna; she would be startled from her sleep to see Elsa shivering in her bed, knowing that the thing that awakened her had been a scream. When she tried to crawl into Elsa's bed and comfort her, she shoved her away. Their parents assured her that they weren't anything to fret over, but after this went on for several months, they made a decision that rocked both of their worlds: Elsa was to move to the small room in the basement.

Without her sister, Anna's room felt barren. Lonely. The upside was that she got to switch out Elsa's bed for an entertainment center with a big screen TV, where she could watch all the cartoons and play all the games she wanted. Not that it came close to replacing what she lost, but it softened the blow.

Even worse, Elsa started hanging out with her less. At first, it was because they were in different schools; Elsa was starting high school and Anna still had yet to move up. But they had been through that before when Elsa started middle school, so it was no big deal, right? Wrong. The divide caused by their splitting rooms grew wider when Elsa made new friends at school, and began to spend more time with them. Even at home, she would go off to her room to read instead of waiting to see what Anna wanted to do - and, of course, Anna was not to disturb her unless invited.

Nothing improved when they were both in high school, either. Year after year, Anna walked the halls alone, her friend Tiana asking why she always looked so mopey. When she said her sister wouldn't talk to her, Tiana seemed to think that was a dumb reason to be so depressed - that if her sister didn't think she was worth hanging out with, that made HER the dumb one for missing out on "such a cool person". Not that Anna agreed, but it did make her smile.

Then came Christmas of Elsa's senior year. Winter vacation. She'd already been accepted to one of the most prestigious universities in the US... miles and miles away from their home. Elsa would be gone. Anna's grades were good, but not nearly so flawless that she could follow her - and even if she did, got into some lesser college in the same town, what would be the point? Now she was the tag-along half-sister that wasn't wanted. A blight on Elsa's social life.

So they were all to take one last family vacation before their lives changed completely. Back to the hometown of their mother (or stepmother, in Elsa's case) in the western region of Japan, where her family had been clamoring to see them since the last time, almost a decade ago. Saving up money for this trip had cost them a lot of luxuries - satellite TV being cancelled came to mind, which was more of an issue for Anna than for Elsa - but they were finally going. One big family holiday trip, all four of them.

The only problem was...

~ o ~

"You CAN'T!" Elsa was snapping at their parents. "This isn't fair, nobody told me!"

"It's just for a week," Keiko Katsushika was trying to reassure her stepdaughter. "You can handle the arrangements for that long - and then we'll be moving on to Tokyo, where Anna can sleep in the second bed in our hotel room."

Glancing over at Anna with her bright, clear blue eyes, she turned and hissed low enough that she probably thought Anna couldn't hear, "But you _know_ I'm not comfortable with this! What if it's a problem?!"

"Now, now," their father, Edgar Arendelle, tried to calm her with a gentle cupping of her cheek, his significant height and barrel chest adding to the level of comfort he was able to provide. "None of that - we already discussed that it's as much about willpower as it is about the medication."

"The medication doesn't work - it doesn't do _anything_ besides make me feel more tired, but that doesn't affect... doesn't affect my condition!"

_"Enough!"_

This last outburst came from Hokusai-ojisan - their grandfather. His English was heavily accented, but flawless, and his voice was like a steel razor when he was irritated with his family members. "The matter has been settled. Sisters should share a room; they are family. Whatever your worries are, they will not matter. If you have a problem between you, it is far better to work it out by confronting it than to... to segregate yourselves away from each other! So no more squabbling!"

And that, as they say, was that.

~ o ~

What was to be "their" room in the old house was a _roku jo no heya,_ or a room that was six _tatami_ mats large. Neither of them knew what that meant when their mother told them offhandedly, until they got inside and saw it was a reasonably-sized bedroom; not tiny, but not quite as large as the room they had once shared back home. Six woven mats did indeed make up the flooring, arranged so that they fit together rather seamlessly. Beautiful, traditional art and calligraphy adorned the walls; their grandfather was quite a fan of the old style, and the small modern touches their mother added when she lived there were long gone. The sliding door of the closet concealed the futons they would sleep on, and there was a tall black-painted wooden dresser in one corner for them to unpack their clothes into, should they so choose. Elsa began doing that immediately, though she was still complaining about the arrangements as she did so. Opting to let her have it - and hoping it would make things go smoother - Anna left hers in her suitcase.

That first night was fine, despite her uncertainty that sleeping on some sheets on the floor would be anywhere close to the comfort level of her "normal" bed back home. She saw Elsa sneaking a pill to put her into a dreamless slumber, but she made no comment of it. They made small talk about nothing of any importance, had a brief laugh about Ojisan's funny mustache, and then drifted off to sleep. Their excitement level was high, even if it mingled with apprehension, but all that travel simply wore them out.

Day two was spent in and around the quaint town of their mother's birth. It was a curious mix of old and new, shinto shrines next to 24-hour convenience stores, people who walked everywhere and cabbies honking their horns impatiently. _Oba-sans_ bowing low in respectful greeting and punky preteens who only rolled their eyes. Anna was soaking it up with a happy heart, chattering and snapping an endless supply of pictures with her phone to update social media. Meanwhile, her more-reserved sister was content to remain distantly fascinated by everything, commenting about this or that aspect of their culture that she might have already read about. That would have annoyed Anna if she didn't secretly think it was really cool that Elsa knew all that stuff.

The second night was a bit more of an adventure. As she remembered happening a few times several years ago, Elsa woke her up by thrashing around and shouting. This time, however, they were so close together in their futons that she was able to notice a few more bumps in the top sheet than made sense. Almost as if Elsa had a couple of extra arms and legs. Bizarre, but she easily blamed it on her half-awake state.

Most worrying to both of them was... their parents did not come charging in to ask if they were alright. Even though the house was very traditional, it appeared the walls were built thicker, according to Western standards. Thicker than the walls of their own house in America, even. So it fell to her to comfort her sister.

But Elsa did not want her comfort. She told her to leave her alone. When Anna insisted, distraught and wide-eyed, she finally snapped that if she wanted to help, she could go get her a drink of water. Anna obeyed, too panicked and too nervous about losing their progress in reconnecting to refuse.

By the time she returned, however, Elsa was herself again. Still a sheen of sweat remained on her forehead, but she was speaking calmly, rationally. Apologising for being rude. Soon after drinking the water, she drifted off to sleep. They both did... though Anna had a harder time of it after that. Her beautiful, intelligent, perfect sister had this horrible affliction that she could do nothing about. She felt powerless.

Another two days passed like this, with pleasant days of sisterly bonding, family bonding as a whole, and occasional freakouts in their bedroom. One night, she could swear Elsa was looking over at her when she woke up, but when she rubbed her eyes, it was clear she was turned the other way. Again, that unnamed medical condition kept popping up in her mind - the one nobody would talk about. Surely if it was something as simple as night terrors, they would have simply admitted that much? But still they were silent. It vexed her, but there was nothing she could do but accept the unfortunate situation and try to be the best sister to her that she could.

For the time being.

~ o ~

Their second-to-last night spent at Ojisan's house was the night a freakout happened _before_ Anna was able to fall asleep. Ever since she saw the cute boy in the restaurant - Tadashi, his name had been, and she wanted to roll that name over her tongue and around in her head constantly - she had been all aflutter. Both her mother and her sister ribbed her about that, but she brushed them off - and her father's complete lack of amusement helped silence them sooner.

But now, she couldn't sleep. Tadashi kept coming back into her mind, his broad, firm shoulders, his easy smile... it didn't make any sense for her to crush on him, not when he would be nothing but a memory in a few short days. Her teenage mind refused to listen to reason.

And her body wouldn't, either. Biting her lip, she tried her damndest to ignore the urges - just like she always did. Now and then, of course, they got the better of her. This was another situation altogether; after spending so many years apart, she didn't feel as indifferent to Elsa being in the room as she did before - she couldn't do anything about it now! Not with her sister inches away! What if she heard, or woke up and saw? That would ruin all her hard work in repairing their friendship! Their sisterhood!

So there she squirmed, laying on her back and fighting against her libido, when she heard rustling beside her. Afraid Elsa was about to wake up in a panic again, she tried to remain still so as not to startle her; that was the last thing she wanted. To make her suffering any worse.

Which was when she felt something slide over her shoulder. Elsa rolled over and her arm had come free of her futon, of course - but it didn't quite feel like an arm. Something warm... lighter, and softer. Anna didn't feel it directly, but even through the bedclothes and her _Sven Vs. The Forces Of Evil_ pyjamas, there were no telltale bumps from knuckles or anything.

And there was another - this one a lot lower. Somewhere she wished it wasn't.

"W-what?" she breathed softly, glancing over at Elsa - to see she was rolled in her direction, eyes closed. Yes, she was facing her, but still seemed to be completely asleep. That was fine; maybe these were phantom feelings. After all, she couldn't see anything touching her...

Or could she? They were there, ghostly, indistinct... and then gone. The feeling still weighed upon her body, but she could no longer see anything. But they had looked like grey shadows of...

What could she call them? Ropes, but ones that tapered, growing larger the further away from her body they went. Less than an inch across at the tips where they lay on her shoulder and hip. It frustrated her that she only caught sight of them for a second before they disappeared from her vision. That wasn't normal.

None of this was. One of her hands moved up her body - interrupting the pressure from the one that had been aiming somewhere that was too disquieting - and pinched her arm. Hard. "Ow!" Anna breathed. Nope, she was definitely awake. The phantom feelings were still there, but nothing visible. What was going on?!

Notions of a haunted house came into her mind, bubbling up from the darker parts of her imagination. Things that weren't real. Then again, the sensation was real enough.

When a third one slithered up to slide across her face, poking at her lips, she couldn't take it anymore; she sat up and tried to swat them off. And it worked; the sensations all fell away completely. And they were still invisible...

If they had ever been real at all. Maybe she really had been simply having the most intense dream of her life, even though the pinch would seem to contradict that hypothesis. What would her parents say if they went to wake them up? Tell her she was dreaming. Go back to sleep. Maybe she should...

But the sensation came again, slithering over the top of her knee. This time, she reached out and grabbed it - and it felt solid. No matter how hard she squeezed, even though it was fleshy and gave at her touch, it did not vanish, did not prove itself to be a figment of her imagination. Invisible though it was, it was real. This _thing_ was real!

And there was another side effect. When she first grasped it, Elsa squirmed. Now that she was squeezing it, there was an actual shiver from her sister - and a moan.

That was almost enough to make Anna drop the thing, whatever it was. Either this was a little too convenient, and Elsa happened to have an intense dream at the exact second she experimented with the invisible creature, whatever it was, or... or she had no idea.

Another one was now touching her leg, picking up where the first one left off since it was incapacitated. She fought down fear and panic, wanting to run away but telling herself that if she did, she might never find out what was going on. Not that she would have cared, except it might be somehow connected to Elsa's night terrors. That was worth her discomfort.

It kept going. She suppressed a shiver of disgust, instead trying to keep her mind open to feeling any more of them creeping up on her. How many were there? That could be an important detail.

All of that was forgotten when she felt the ghostly tip pressing up against somewhere she had been pointedly ignoring ever since Tadashi entered her mind again.

"AH!" she gasped out, reaching down to snatch it away. Now both of her hands were full of the odd, squirming, invisible beings; they were too big around for her to easily hold more than one in one hand. Maybe she could handle all three by stretching out her fingers and trapping one partly against the other two, but that would depend on if-

Yes, of course. Seconds later, the third one was making its way up her thigh. She waited until it poked her in the same region before snatching it up, having to move in a very awkward fashion to avoid dropping the first two as she did so.

Now that she had three of the squirming objects in her hands, she noticed Elsa writhing in her sleep, shuddering as she bit her bottom lip and made smaller groans. These were not completely foreign to Anna; she knew how that went. They were the kind of groans she herself made when she couldn't resist temptation anymore. Indulging in some carnal indiscretion. That seemed weird, since Elsa was just laying there asleep, but she didn't know what to make of it.

A fourth one was trailing up her shin; maybe trying to be more sneaky, start from further away. How was she supposed to stop _four_ of them? Kicking off the blanket, she stamped down on it with the opposite foot, to make sure she didn't have to move her leg and lose her sense of where it was. She felt it flailing around against her, but at least it wasn't progressing further.

Then the ones in her hands began to grow more unruly. She was able to keep a handle on them, keep them from escaping, but one was sliding further _through_ her grip, until the tip was able to brush against her neck. A shiver ran through her entire body at the sensation; it wasn't altogether horrible, but the idea of something invisible touching her was so icky! She couldn't stand it!

The holding pattern was working, though, it was true; none of these squirming things could reach her sensitive centre while she was hanging onto them - or stepping on them, in one case. But that also meant there was nothing she could do about the one making its way up to her face. Not without letting another one go, or enlisting Elsa's help by waking her up.

At first, it was easy enough to ignore it poking at her lips, brushing against them - making them tingle. She didn't want to enjoy it; and she didn't, not really. Even if the sensation was pleasant... exciting. The glimpse she got of them before they turned invisible to her eyes hadn't shown them to look especially dirty, or slimy...

Anna's mind cut off that line of thinking. No matter what was going on, she was absolutely not going to entertain the possibility of giving in to whatever they seemed to demand from her. She would hold out, see if Elsa woke up, or find out for sure what they were. Then she would think up a way to destroy them if they posed any real danger.

But it was so insistent, so smooth. Silky. It was too hard to focus on clamping her mouth shut, gripping tightly with all her fingers and five of her toes, not making any sound; something had to give or she would either scream or lose her mind.

Minutes had passed with no change, with the thing pressing more urgently into her lips, sliding from one side to the other... attempting to force one lip up and then the other down. Never attacking, never hurting her, but definitely being a little pushy. If indeed it had a mind that could _be_ pushy in the first place.

Then the one under her foot pulled away suddenly, and the sensation tickled, surprised her. She gasped, frantically trying to stomp down on it again-

And in the one on her face went, sliding between her lips effortlessly. The shock was so complete that it was only a few seconds later that she registered she had the fourth one trapped underfoot again.

What was this thing in her mouth?! So warm and soft, and it didn't taste like much... but the flavour wasn't unpleasant. Just insubstantial, like the rest of it. She was worried it would try to go all the way down her throat at once, but it seemed quite interested in her tongue, wrapping around it. Her heart started beating faster as it caressed the muscle, sliding over it and teasing its underside as much as the top.

And she sighed around its thick presence in her mouth before she finally seemed to snap out of it; the creature was _in her mouth._ She had let an unknown invisible presence enter her face and play with her tongue, acting as if it was something she did all the time! Angry at herself more than at the object, she bit down, hoping that would scare it off.

But all that happened was a hiss of breath from Elsa, as if she had felt the bite herself. That caused Anna to go slack completely - and that was when she felt one of the things caressing her chest.

"Mmphh!" she managed to whimper around the one in her mouth's presence. It had not drawn away when she bit it; only held completely still for a few seconds. Again, she bit down, risking another reaction from Elsa - which she got - and it writhed, but did not withdraw. Making the necessary motions, she spat it out, and that time she succeeded. However, within about ten seconds, she felt it up against her lips again. Ready to wait however long was necessary to return.

But the new problem was the one that had slid past her hands just enough to start teasing one of her nipples through her shirt. Already, she could tell it was fully erect; didn't take much, especially after her heated thoughts from earlier about the restaurant boy. The ones that sent a pleasant tingle down toward her loins...

The instant she let her mind wander in that direction, all four of the creatures made a leap for their intended goals. Sliding under her foot, jamming up against her lips - wrapping around her entire breast and squeezing. Thankfully, she still had a hold on that other one, who who knew where it would have wound up.

But the one under her foot had a new plan. It was working its way up her pantleg. A little careful flexing succeeded in routing it from there and standing on it again, but it fought free. Now she was forced to trap it between both feet, and the squirming was so uncomfortable there that she nearly lost it and gasped out again. The one on her lips would have loved that.

Finally, she was forced to let two of them go; her grip on them was so awful anyway. As the one plying at her lips continued its patient persistence, the other one tightened its hold on her breast and began flicking over her nipple with the tip of it. Even as she moaned through her nostrils, she grasped it and began pulling it off.

Only in hindsight did she realise her mistake. Everything was now occupied; every limb of hers, and all four of the invisible creatures. Well... not all of them. The one at her mouth had been so singularly focused there that she didn't expect it to draw away. Didn't have a plan when it went for the waistband of her patterned pyjama bottoms.

"NO!" she gasped, letting go of the one around her breast to grab for it - but it was already at its goal. "N- _ohhHHhhhhh!"_

At that moment, Elsa's eyes snapped wide open; even as distracted as Anna was by the soft, insanely inviting sensation up against her waiting sex through the thin fabric of her panties, she still caught it out of the corner of her eye. Glinting and blue in the pale light from the closed window.

Since Anna couldn't move, and had no words for what she was doing - or even how to describe what was doing this _to_ her - all she could do was gape as Elsa went through the stages of being confused by being awake, then confused at what she was seeing once awakened. Then surprised. Then utterly, deeply shocked.

"Anna... no. _NO."_

"Elsa!" she breathed out tearfully as all of the creatures wriggled - especially THAT one. "AHHHH! Oh _God!_ I m-mean... this isn't- I didn't mean for this to- I can explain! Or I can try, anyway!"

But Elsa looked like she was going to flee in terror from the room, mouth slack, entire body shivering. Then she began scooting backward, strewing all her sheets everywhere as she moved -

And the things jerked away from her. Gone. Except for the one she still had in her hand; that one was held fast, and she redoubled her grip on it.

"Oh no you _don't,_ you little stinker!" she reprimanded. Turning back to her sister, she whispered, "This is a- I don't know, but you have to feel it for yourself! I need you to, please!"

Nothing doing. Elsa wasn't coming any closer, but still inching back toward the wall. However, eventually she came to a sudden halt with a wince - and Anna felt herself being tugged forward.

"Whoa, what?" Again, Elsa tried to back up, and again Anna felt the draw from the creature, the only one still connected to her. "That's- it's trying to fly away!"

"No, it isn't," Elsa sobbed, even though she wasn't truly crying yet. Just on the verge of doing so.

"Feel this!" Anna demanded as she crawled toward Elsa - who was shielding her face with both arms now, drawing into herself like a ball. "No, seriously - you won't be able to see it, but you have to feel it before it gets-"

"I've already felt it!"

That gave Anna a weird, unsettling burble in the pit of her stomach. Elsa had already experienced this? Maybe these creatures were normally attacking her instead of Anna - and that was the reason for the night terrors. Years of dealing with such a plight...

"Elsa, hey," she breathed, still gripping the creature in her fist with one hand while the other caressed her sister's neck. "I... I didn't know. I mean, how long has this been going on?"

Silence. The thing in Anna's hand tried to jerk away a few times, but she held it fast. Then she moved closer, even though Elsa flinched away when she did.

"Sis... what are they? Please, I'm sorry this has been... hurting you, or following you around, or whatever. But I can't help if I don't know wh-"

"You can't help anyway! Because _nobody_ can! We have tried, and tried, and..."

Elsa's anguish was so complete that she curled up in a ball and fell to one side, quivering and sobbing in earnest now. Anna tried to pet her, but she lashed out again - however, this time Anna finally abandoned the strange creature to flee as she flung herself down on top of her sister's body, wrapping all arms and legs around her.

"NO! Get off, let me _go!"_

"I can't do that!" Anna half-growled, half-sobbed. "You're gonna let me hug you, or... or else!"

Through clenched teeth, Elsa finally turned to look at her. Bloodshot eyes, tracks of moisture running down her cheeks, lips stretching back from her grimace, nostrils flared. "Or else _what?"_

"No! Or else nothing, I... I can't let you go, not again! I refuse!"

"Anna..." Slowly, even though she still looked furious, her voice grew more and more fearful. "Anna, you have to stop. You have to get away from me immediately."

"Or else what?" she half-mocked, even though she was entirely serious. Trying to ignore her body's urges now that the taunting of the creatures had ceased was easier, but it still took some effort to maintain.

"You don't want to know. Now..." Her eyelashes fluttered, and then the lids snapped wide. "No- you have to go right now! I mean it, I've never been more serious about anything! _Listen_ to me!"

Grasping both of Elsa's wrists, she flipped her onto her back and towered over her, bringing their faces to within an inch of each other. "No. I won't go. I... I can't lose you, not when we're finally acting like we're family again!"

A few seconds passed as the elder of the two women's eyes widened with the realisation of something left long untended. "Oh, Anna," she sighed sadly, blindsided. "You... I didn't- I know. God, do I know, I never meant-"

And as quickly as that came, the look of fear and anger was back. Elsa clenched her fists tighter and tried again: "No, we can talk about this tomorrow - you have to go _right this second._ Go to the bathroom, and then... then I'll be asleep, and it will be tomorrow, and-"

"I can't!" Anna squeaked, shifting her hips forward to sit down on Elsa more comfortably. Ignoring the tingle that caused - it was the pressure itself, not where it was coming from. "I can't leave you alone with whatever's happening!"

But Elsa didn't reply. She was too busy gaping up at Anna in dismay... as the creatures returned, en masse. Taking full advantage of her hands and legs pinning Elsa to the ground, they slid up her shirt and down her pants, wasting absolutely no time.

"AH!" she gasped out, fingernails digging into Elsa's shoulders. "What... what _are_ they?!"

"They like you," Elsa admitted in a broken voice, thrashing with her arms slightly - weakly. Powerlessly. "Always have. For... for years now. When I'm awake, I have control - normally. When there's nothing testing my control, or nothing to control in the first place. But when I'm asleep..."

"Control? Over..." Anna couldn't finish the thought, not with two of them writhing against the back and front of her underwear. Not entering, just content to be nearby. Close to very sensitive areas of her body. "Nhhh... wha... I can't- UGH! How do I get rid of them?"

"You can't. You never will. _I_ never will."

"Why do you keep talking like they're _yours_ or something?!"

By now, Elsa was weeping freely, even as Anna's chest was stroked all over by two of them, trailing up to her armpit, down to her navel. Exploring every inch of soft outer skin.

"They are. They are a part of me - and most people can't even see them at all. So... I just... have to live with this curse forever." Breath hitching, she again strained for Anna to release her so she could flee somehow, and got nowhere. "Never am I going to be someone's bride, Anna; I can't risk it. Can't do this to them! They have every right to... t-to say 'no' to me and have my body listen! So do you! So... just get up, and get away from me, and they will stop. They can only follow you so far."

"They what?" But it was one of them trying to reach the hem of her underwear and push beneath it that finally made her shoot to her feet, backing to the other side of the room. Sure enough, every last sensation dropped away - though she saw, literally _saw_ her shirt flap open when they dispersed. Invisible beings that affected the physical realm.

Seconds passed. Elsa lay broken on the floor, relieved that the trial had ended but clearly full of an old self-hatred, as well as upset by what had transpired moments ago.

"Elsa..." The elder girl flinched as if burned, so she tried again. "I love you, okay? I'm... this is freaky, I can't lie, but... you're still my sister."

Head snapping up, she just gaped at Anna for a long second, glancing up and down her rumpled pyjamas, down at her own clenched fists where they rested on the tatami. Then she looked up again and whispered, "You can't be real."

"Huh?"

"Nobody... no average person could go through what you just did and... and not hate the person making it happen, no matter who they are. You have to be some kind of dream."

"Not a dream," Anna assured her firmly, despite how freaked out she felt. Her hindquarters sank to the floor. "Just... tell me what's going on. Maybe I'm not ready for it, but I'm not a little girl anymore. And I don't think we can pretend this didn't happen."

"There isn't much to tell. No one knows what caused me to change, or how to fix the problem." Drawing her knees up under her chin, Elsa began to rock slightly as she explained. "All those doctor visits... most of them didn't believe us. Dad and Keiko always did; always, even when the doctors were standing there, telling them I should be put in a mental institution. Just... okay, sometimes they got frustrated with me for not knowing how to control them. And when I told them I was worried about them going for you..."

A sinking feeling began to gnaw within Anna's gut. "That's why. That's why you moved down to the basement, why you... stopped hanging out with me so much."

"Yes."

"I tried to hate you for it, tried to..." Running her fingers through her hair, she burned holes in the wall next to Elsa with her gaze. "You were going to let me think you just didn't care about me anymore, when all this time, it was these, these... _things."_

"That's... not completely true. It is true, but there's more."

Shrugging, Anna got comfortable on her seat. "Oh? Well, like what?" Then she sat up straighter. "Are you a werewolf, too?!"

Against her will, Elsa did smile briefly, but it fell away a second later. "They are a part of me, Anna. They feel things I feel, react to my feelings - even if they do operate on instinct a lot of the time, it's partially derived from my mind."

"So? I mean, it's not like you... like they..."

When Anna caught on, she went white as a sheet. Those creatures, whatever they might have been, were very insistent about getting into a few key areas. Her mouth. Under her shirt. Under somewhere else, as well. It was all they seemed to want in the world.

"Oh."

There was no answer. A few seconds later, when she cleared her throat, Elsa still didn't answer. Then Anna tried to approach - and she went into a frenzy of motion.

"NO!" she snapped, pressing herself back against the wall, eyes wild and hands stretching wide as she inched away. "I already _told_ you, if y-you stay around me too long, especially when m-my brain is this tired, it's- I can't predict how I might-"

"That's okay."

"What? You- _what?!"_

Even though Anna's body was pushing Elsa's against the wall, she couldn't believe it was her in command. That seemed impossible, didn't it? Never before had she wanted to do such a thing with her half-sister...

Had she?

Their foreheads touched, her hands lingered on her neck.

 _Had_ she?

"No more, Anna," Elsa begged her - actually _begged_ her, voice so urgent it sounded like it must have hurt. "I can't do this!"

"But you want to."

"Don't you see?! I _can't!"_

"But you - _you,_ in your heart... you want this. Want m-me." It was so hard to force out that she felt faint after letting go of that last word. This was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to her, and yet...

She was so accepting. So ready to let Elsa do whatever she wanted to her. Why? Not just because she had some strange, semi-magical affliction that had been hidden from her for years. That was bizarre, but not a reason to want to give in to her unnatural body's demands.

No. She had always had these feelings; they just weren't _quite_ of a sensual nature. Before now, that is; even now, she wasn't sure that's what they were. But she had worshipped the ground Elsa walked on, needed her the way some girls in her class seemed to need boyfriends. Maybe it was in a slightly different way, but the level of desire was equal. And… in the same way, once or twice, if she were to be honest with herself.

Then along came this chance for her to truly help Elsa; to give her something nobody else could. Satisfaction. Carnally.

"I do," Elsa was admitting as Anna was slightly distracted by her own inward journey of self-discovery. "Always... always have. Ever since we started growing from girls into women, this... horrible part of my body has needed you in a way the rest of me didn't understand. I still hate that it happened, still can't _stand_ myself! But I... I can no longer pretend that I'm not infatuated."

"Infatuated?" Anna chuckled in an odd voice as she caressed Elsa's side with one hand. "Is that all? I... ooh, what's this?"

Her hand circled around something quite solid-feeling that connected to her side, just under the arm. The stalk - if that's what it was, since she couldn't see it - was almost as big around as Elsa's wrist. As she felt down along it, the "stalk" split in two, turning into the long ropes that she had briefly imagined.

Saw. She _saw_ them; they were real.

"My affliction," Elsa told her in a voice filled with shame. "They come and go, usually only appearing at night, and... and they tend to work their way free of my sleeves easy enough. Like tonight." Squirming as Anna kept testing its sensation, and feeling for the one on the other side, she finally whispered, "Resisting is... harder when you're touching them."

"Really?" Anna gasped, drawing her hands away - and she felt a few of the things brushing against her back. Elsa was maintaining better control this time. "Heh... and they're frisky. That's what you meant, isn't it?"

"Stop!" Elsa gasped - and Anna raised her eyebrows. "Not you, I... them! They're getting ahead of me again!"

"Okay," Anna whispered, kissing her sister's cheek - and feeling the electricity spark between them as clear as if it were an actual current from a live wire. Instantly, the teasing things found their way back to the same spots as earlier. "H-hey! Whoa there, just take it easy!"

"Why can't you understand this?! I'm not 'doing' anything!"

"I was talking to them, too," Anna chided her mildly as her hips squirmed back and forth. God, but they did feel good, even if admitting that was still not easy. Then an idea came to her. "Is... is there a way I can see them? I think I did for a second, but then they were gone... well, invisible. Not gone, clearly!"

"Not that I know of," Elsa breathed, surprised. "Wait, you actually could?"

"For a second. When I first woke up."

Elsa's excitement didn't wear off - in fact, Anna could feel that pretty clearly from the way her body was being caressed, lavished with rapid-fire affection. "Wow. The few doctors who believed me, and ran tests to find the cause of the weird happenings... they said that only certain people could see them, and they're very rare. Mostly, it's similarly-afflicted people who can see. Not necessarily girls like me who have these weird appendages, but just like, other non-humans."

She had been nodding along with everything, until she got to the last part. "Hey, don't say that - you're a human. Just one with, um... I don't know what to call them besides 'tentacles' or 'extra arms', but either way, they still don't make you some kind of monster!"

"They don't?" As the oddities all converged on her chest this time, pulling and squeezing and driving Anna mad with want, Elsa went on, "You're being used by my body's neanderthal brain just because it likes how you look, how you... smell. If that's not a 'monster', then I don't know what-"

"NOT YOU." She was so firm that the creatures halted in mid-movement. "Even with this? You're still treating me like a sister, and that's way better than I've been getting from you when you were trying to hide it 'for my own good'. So... so get out of here with that self-hating crap, okay?"

"But they want you and they _will_ take you!" Elsa warned her, yet again. "Believe me, I'm... doing what I can to fight down my urges, but it's hard when I don't want to! Your body, it's so, _so_ perfect, and it doesn't help that the person inside it is my favourite in the entire world! I need it so bad I can taste you!"

"Can you taste me?" The question was honest, and Anna shrugged one shoulder to show she at least recognised how sudden and weird it must have sounded to her sister. "I mean... with your little friends. One of them was in my mouth, could you taste with that? Feel with it? Was it like..."

They both knew what Anna was going to say. Her lips were so close to the other set that the meaning was abundantly clear.

"I wouldn't know," Elsa whispered softly, eyelids drooping as she kept caressing her with said "friends" - two of which were wrapping around her firm behind now, even supporting it somewhat. "Because of this, I haven't really kissed anyone. Not since the second grade, when that Hans jerk told me he wouldn't give back my umbrella unless I did. And I don't remember what that felt like, except annoying. So… so no, I don't know if it's like that."

Leaning in, Anna nudged her nose next to Elsa's - causing the elder girl to tense up completely. Her voice turned huskier, eyelashes fluttering a few times.

"Dare to compare?"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: STILL NSFW. LIKE HELLA.
> 
> NOTE: Wow, I'm glad you guys really responded well to this filth! Anyway, I'm definitely going to finish it, but it won't be terribly long; it just got way too long for a single chapter at some point.
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to my smutting buddy Yinyangbangbang's birthday - especially since this kinda stuff is riiiiiiiiiiiight up his street! Happy anniversary of reverse-oviposition, sir! Hope you "enjoy" this present! ;D

For several seconds, all Elsa Arendelle could do was pant and gape at her sister for making the suggestion. Already the invisible tendrils were trying to make their way into places they had no business going, but for now, they were only petting her back and bottom. That wasn't too bad. But they both knew the damnable things could get a lot more forward.

"I don't," the blonde told her seriously. When Anna didn't respond, she finally relented and went on, "I don't _dare._ That's not the same as... whether I would like to or not."

"If you want to, then do it."

"I can't. If you kiss me, if we... even do that much? I won't be able to hold back with them." Her eyes leaked tears as she whispered, "And I'm not just saying this to use an excuse later; I'm trying to warn you off! Please, I-"

"But I don't care! This is what you need, isn't it?!"

"NO! And I don't want this happening now just because you... didn't mind, because we weren't in enough control of the situation! You're worth more than that to me!"

Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks softly, barely able to hear half of what her sister was saying now because of her heightening desire. Even though she had been shocked initially, the more these ghostly parts of her sister taunted her flesh, even through her clothes... the more she began to think she wouldn't mind giving in completely. Letting Elsa do whatever her body wanted and finding out where that took them.

"Anna, are you listening to me?" No answer; only Anna's face leaning closer. Elsa whipped her own to the side. "ANNA, STOP!"

There was such a cruel irony in that desperate cry that Anna did jerk back. Suddenly, she figured out that, even though Elsa's body was dying to sample her own and that her mind partially agreed, she could not make her own decision about wanting this for herself. That wasn't possible, not while her little "friends" did as they wished without her being in control.

"Ok- okay," she stuttered shakily, pulling away. The things didn't let her go, so she grabbed both stalks and dug her nails in.

"AHHH!" Elsa gasped out in pain - and they all shot away from Anna's body, completely gone. Taking the opportunity, Anna backpedaled a couple of yards. "Y... yes, thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's not what I want," Anna told her in a heartbroken voice. "I want to be close to you, b-but I don't want you to regret it tomorrow."

But Elsa was smiling. Sad smile though it may be, it was earnest. "We did it, Anna. We beat them! I... I was so worried that you would give in, that we would both end up enjoying it physically, and… and then hating ourselves afterward! The only thing that would make me want to kill myself would be l-letting that happen!"

That was almost enough to make Anna forget everything. A step forward put Elsa cringing away, and that stayed her. Of course, she could now just barely feel one of them flicking at her wrist at this new distance. Picking it up, she pet it with the other hand.

"Don't make me feel like I'm not a monster," Elsa sighed. "You'll just be twisting the knife."

"But you aren't." Her head leaned down to kiss it, and she felt it try to gun for her mouth - but she held it fast, and once between her palms it merely squirmed like a small pet. "And this part of you... it isn't, either. Just different."

Of course, it was impossible for Anna to ignore how her actions were making Elsa respond. Favourably. Yes, she was worried about how things would end up, but her attentions to the writhing appendage in her hand obviously pleased her on a purely physical level.

"What if all they need is a little love?" Anna told her as she pet it further along with every pass, watching Elsa collapse back against the wall, eyes closed in bliss. "Like, maybe if they get pet like this on a regular basis, they'll calm down."

"Won't be enough," Elsa managed to tell her softly. "They… I mean, it's nice, but it's making my body hungrier." Then she opened her eyes to look shocked at her own admission. "Anna, I am so sorry - you have to understand that I never wanted to put you in this position, okay? You're supposed to be my sister, not just… just my tentacle-petter! Or worse!"

"I can be whatever you want me to be," Anna heard herself saying as she kissed its tip again, feeling it arch upward to poke at her mouth but not being able to reach past Anna's grip. Those words terrified her, but she already knew they were true; she would do literally anything Elsa asked at this point. Before, she had assumed that was true; now this proved it in ways her imagination had never come up with before today.

"Stop saying things you don't mean."

"I'm not." Elsa was never going to believe her. Not unless she took a step; did something more than talking, than simply not leaving the room. She stepped backward again, out of Elsa's extended reach.

The elder sister only had enough time to feel momentary relief before she saw Anna's nimble fingers start unbuttoning her shirt.

"Anna, what are- NO! Don't do that, you'll only make it worse!"

"I'm not," she repeated, reaching the bottom and putting her hands on her hips for a moment. "And for real, it would be nice if you quit telling me what I am and am not doing!"

"But y-you…" Her eyes widened as she beheld the creamy expanse of lightly-freckled stomach, the dip in the center of Anna's chest that signalled breasts were rising on either side, just out of sight. "You…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Swallowing hard, the elder sister had to exert some obvious willpower to turn her head to the side and squeeze her eyes shut. "This isn't happening, this is _not_ happening…"

"Let it happen! I… I want this!" Sighing, she shucked the shirt and tried to think of a way around this weird dilemma. What was she overlooking? "Can't we maybe… I don't know, tie those things together in knots? Wouldn't that fix the problem?"

"I've tried that… and they just squirm out of it somehow. Might work for a little while, though." Then she shook her head vigorously. "No. No, it's not worth it to try; I don't want you risking it."

"Not a risk to me. Turn around." Elsa refused, so she gritted her teeth. "Turn around and face the wall - just let me try it!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Elsa obediently turned around, her silky blue pyjamas rustling against the wall.

Sidling up behind her sister, Anna of course felt them begin to explore her body as she closed the distance. Elsa's palms slid up the wall and she let out an anxious gasp as two of them both wrapped around her unfettered chest. A team effort, she supposed. Another caressed her face. As she stopped just behind Elsa, one squirmed past her ankle, again trying its luck with shooting up the bottom of her pantleg.

"Okay," she sighed to herself, flexing her fingers. "Okay, we can… I can do this." Then she reached into the short sleeves of her sister's shirt and felt along the bases of the stalks; one hand for each side. "Um… how is that? How does that feel?"

"Good," Elsa told her, seemingly no longer able to lie. "Not as good as… the tips of them feel, but still not bad at all. Don't worry, you're not hurting me."

However, as she slid her hands down the topmost ones on either side, it became crystal clear that Elsa had been downplaying how it felt to have her hands on them. Her shivers and the way her posture undulated, gasps and gurglings deep in her throat that were meant to stave off true moans… this was doing a lot more for her than "good" or "not bad at all".

"Are you sure you want me to tie these up?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"YES! Now d-do it if you're going to do it!" Elsa gasped out desperately. Dipping her head, Anna began to do just that. "Mmhh... "

"Is that a good 'mmhh' or a bad 'mmhh'?"

"Sh-shut up!" As they slid over each other, Elsa sighed. "You're not… that's not going to-"

"Well, I can't see anything! How am I supposed to figure this out when they're invisible?" Sighing, she tried again, then asked, "Do you think if we covered them in something? Maybe some makeup - like, powder foundation?"

"This wasn't the deal - we aren't supposed to be giving these monstrous parts of me a _makeover!"_ But her voice was growing more and more unhinged the longer they tried to tie the ropey things together, and finally a moan of pure enjoyment seeped out. "Shit! Anna, you have to stop - it's not working, anyway!"

"Well, _something's_ working - because you sound like you've never felt better in your life!"

"I do! I fucking love this, and I wish I didn't!" When Anna didn't reply, she simply let out an anguished sob and told her, "You need to get away! If you can't get them tied without seeing them, th-then… then this is just going to keep getting weirder and more horrible!"

"Doesn't seem horrible to me yet," Anna sighed impatiently as the tips continued to prod her nipples whenever they weren't being grasped to be tied. The one up her leg had finally given it up as a bad job, but was now concerned with prodding at her toes, as if trying to get underneath. "What's… going on with that one down there?"

"How should I know?!"

"You'd know better than I would! That's why I'm asking!"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Fine - I think that's the same one you stepped on earlier, and it's probably looking for some familiar comfort, okay?! But I'm so serious when I say that is _only_ a guess, Anna!"

Unable to help herself, Anna started giggling. Then when the thing managed to succeed in forcing its way underfoot, it only got worse from the slightly ticklish sensations - combined with the two flicking over her nipples, it was a wonder she wasn't already collapsing on the floor. But her laughter was cut short when the one on her face dipped inside her mouth again, goading her tongue into dancing with it a second time.

"Anna, no, you- don't do that again!" she whispered, already entirely dependent on the wall for support. "MmmmHHAAAH! I can't take this! I'm g-going to lose it if you don't stop this immediately!"

This time, the only reason she withdrew it from her mouth was because Elsa asked. That scared her - deep down. Under the surface of calm and rational thought, feelings brewed of pure pleasure that she wished would take some other shape, but they didn't; they were already true. By now, all she wanted to do was give in completely but she knew Elsa didn't want that.

Mentally. Physically, her entire body was crying out to have more; it wasn't even in question.

"Anna, please!" she was sobbing. "You have to go!"

"Okay," Anna was saying - barely able to stop her mouth from being filled again. "Okay, I'll… give me a few and I will…"

"A few _what?!_ This is- shit…"

They both felt the one from down below abandoning that comforting spot to make its way back up to her waistband. Already, it was poking through… and not on top of the underwear this time. Below everything.

"Elsa… oh, it's so hard to make myself stop this…"

"We… may not have a choice now."

"What?"

Gulping, Elsa shivered and slammed her eyes shut in concentration. "I… can't stop them anymore. Not completely, I… can only slow them down." Then her voice turned raspier. "Run! NOW!"

For the first time all evening, Anna didn't even stop to question her sister. She threw herself backward, feeling them follow easily. Elsa walked backward without seeming to know she was doing it so they wouldn't lose their positions - Anna let out a tiny squeak in the back of her throat. They really had a taste of her by now, and were not going to be satisfied by simply letting it go at that - no matter much Elsa insisted they should be.

"Nhhhhh!" Elsa strained against them, arms flailing in front of her uselessly as they tried to find purchase on something, _anything,_ but there was nothing to grasp. Their thirst had taken over her lower limbs, as well, it seemed. "Anna, d-do something, get _out_ of here!"

"There's nowhere to go!" Anna half-screamed, half-whispered. "What- I mean, do you want me to jump out the window to get away from my sister?! That's the dumbest thing I've ev- _HUP!"_

The two that snaked around her ankle were able to take her down easily, since she could not see them to stop them; she barely managed to break her fall so that she only ended up with a mildly bruised elbow. They wasted no time working their way up her legs, even with her kicking at them; it was little use. The small mercy in her favour was that the other two could not join in; they were too busy fighting against Elsa and the way she was clawing at the floor, doing everything in her power to drag herself to the opposite side of the room.

"It's no good," Anna was gasping as she grabbed at them down by the bottom of her pantlegs, trying to jerk them free but having an impossible time due to how they had looped around her shins once before continuing their climb. "We're… I can't do this, I can't fight them anymore!"

"You _must!"_ Elsa commanded her. "Or… or I'm going to do something to you that I could never forgive myself for!"

How many times did she need to reassure her? "But I'll forgive you, because… because it isn't you!"

"IT IS!" she gasped out, sinking down to her knees. "I already told you, my entire body wants to open you up and take everything you have to offer! I want it, need it, _crave_ it in my sleep - it just gets worse and worse with every passing day! So… so just avoid me for the next couple of days, then we'll have separate hotel rooms, and then…" Voice cracking, she made herself go on. "Then I will be out of your life forever and you will be safe! F-from me! I don't want this to happen between us!"

"Then STOP!" Anna told her forcefully, losing patience with all the back and forth. "You are more powerful than your body! If you really care about me, and do want to… to treat me the way you say you do, then just take back the power!"

"I don't have that much power left!" Elsa growled back. "I was wasting it all until now, while you… while you stupidly kept hugging me and touching me, even though I warned you, I warned you so many times! How can you presume to tell me what I can and cannot do?!"

That was the tipping point. All four of them lashed out and took a wrist or an ankle, lifting Anna into the air as Elsa walked her back toward the wall. She must look to any outside observer as if she were flying - and they were so strong! Their actions had been so gentle until now that the younger sister presumed they had no real strength, but clearly that had been a mistake of great magnitude. The only relief was that now they were all fully occupied holding her like that; as long as all they could do was hold her…

But Elsa was approaching her, too. Eyes darker than she'd ever seen them, shoulders a solid mass of unrest. Chest heaving in rage.

"Elsa?" she gasped. "Wait, Elsa, d-don't… what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you wanted before?" she demanded in harsh tones. "To let it go and enjoy the ride? And now look at you - acting scared. Telling me what to do left and right; _do_ take you, _don't_ take you. Give in, resist. You have _no_ idea what it's like to be me."

"But you won't do it like this," Anna said with a shaky laugh. "Not- before, I was asking you to, but now… you wouldn't take whatever you want without worrying about my feelings."

The hot cheeks of her sister were so close now, head turning and pressing one against the side of hers. Her breath was a shaky whisper, and she had to try a few times to make speech happen.

"I… I want you," she mumbled, voice tremulous. "But I want it to be… _me._ Not the… the things, that I can't control." When her eyes drew back, there was still a dangerous quality to them, but haunted now, regretful. "If… you meant what you said…"

"What?" An ankle-tentacle squeezed, and she shivered, trying to free herself. It was impossible. "What did I say?"

"That I could take you. B-be with you. I want it, I need it - but ME, not them!" Her fist drove into the wall hard, and Anna flinched, but it was only involuntary. "So… tell me. I can. I'm… making them do this much for me, making them stay where they are. It's wh-what I have right now."

So much pain in Elsa's brow, in the set of her body…

"You can have anything I can give you," Anna whispered shakily. "If it wipes that look off your face."

"No! Because y- _you_ want me!" Elsa demanded, grabbing a fistful of Anna's hair. "Or… or I'll have to go, I'll go away, I'll _find_ a way!"

To prove how determined she was, her hand reached down and grasped one of her own invisible companions, clutching so hard that Anna could see her knuckles whitening. Little by little, the thing began to slacken, but the look on Elsa's face was pure agony.

"STOP! Y-you're hurting yourself - Elsa, don't do that, I won't let you!"

"F-fuck me." Once Anna's wrist was free, she smiled a cockeyed smile. "Sorry, I m-meant… 'fuck whether or not I'm hurt'. Not literally… you know."

The first thing she did with her now-freed hand was to cup Elsa's cheek, draw her closer, and press their lips together. She could feel every last inch of those monstrosities coiling and pulsating, and one of them flicking over her neck and shoulder from its grip in Elsa's hand, but there was nothing else for them to do while occupied by her. No way to take advantage of Anna and Elsa's lapse as their lips conjoined, their tongues found each other and enjoyed a brief, shy courtship before they began their relationship in earnest.

Neither of them knew how long that went on before they parted, panting for air. Anna had no words, but Elsa grinned drunkenly and whispered, "Now I can compare for you. That felt… _way_ better."

The next kiss was more eager, frenzied… heated and wild. The creature trapped in Elsa's hand slapped into both of their cheeks - hard enough to be felt and cause them to break apart, chuckling nervously. It wanted in on the fun.

"Is this the same one that was in my mouth before?" she asked.

"Actually, that one's on your other wrist. This one was… I think it liked your boob a lot." They both shared a laugh about that before Elsa's smile slid off and she asked, "Are you sure this isn't… disgusting? Repugnant?"

"Not gonna lie, it's high on the weird-ometer. But…" Biting her lip, she shrugged. What she wanted to say was so insipid that she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"That's so hot," Elsa told her baldly, which made Anna's eyes widen. "Biting your lip like that."

"Sh-shush," Anna breathed.

"What were you about to say?" When the red head shook, she held the tentacle closer and said, "Tell me or I'll put this in your nose."

Rolling her eyes, Anna managed to squeak out, "Fine. This is better than you ignoring me. There, happy?"

The jovial smirk vanished again, and Elsa slowly lowered her eyes in shame. Even Anna nuzzling her forehead with her nose wasn't enough to get her to look back up; she was hurt by that comment in a way neither of them anticipated.

"I didn't ignore you," she finally said, a minute or two later. "I could never. Not when… you're the only thing in my thoughts, awake or asleep."

"Yeah, I know that now. How was I supposed to have before tonight?" When Elsa only nodded slightly, she bumped their heads together gently.

"Just wanted you to know," she finally breathed.

"I do. I know… I want you to keep going, too." Anna rolled her hips forward in an attempt to catch her attention. "You did what you wanted to do; got them to listen, pin me down instead of doing things they shouldn't do. So now… you can do what _you_ want."

"But what I want is just as bad." No argument, no reply, no refusal. Elsa began to shake her head back and forth, but Anna steadied it, glided fingers through her blonde hair and gripped inside, causing the elder sister to lean into the touch like a sunflower toward the dawn. "I want to take everything you offered me earlier, and that's something I can't give back once tomorrow comes."

"Do it," Anna told her boldly. "I mean, I already said that's what I want, but… you made it sound like you couldn't let yourself do it, so I was ready to help you fight. But I want you - whatever you want from this." Another little thrust of her hips. "Give it to me, baby."

Both baby blues flew wide. "Did you just call me 'baby'?!"

"Maybe, _baby_. What you gonna do about it?"

No more time was wasted on the answer. Now, Elsa was recklessly ravaging her lips, trying to devour them as her free hand played up and all over Anna's bare chest and stomach, her shoulders and neck. Every time fingernails pressed in, the freckled damsel hissed into their connection, and was rewarded with a lessening of pressure and a sweetening of the kiss, a tender consideration. This was the most beautiful moment of her life.

And the writhing animals that claimed Elsa as a host loathed it. As invigorated by it as they were, they also resented not being let in on the proceedings. The one close to their faces made a break for their mouths a few times but to no avail; Elsa was a firm taskmaster. Now that she was getting what she wanted, anyway; this seemed the only reasonable compromise by which they were willing to abide.

Then the hand reached her waistband, as at least a few of the beast-tips had done before. Perfect lips of her perfect sister drew back and whispered, "Let me be the first one to find out how you feel."

" _Please,"_ Anna goaded her, the one word full of so much urgency that the fingers shot straight down to her core without any further delay. "A-aaaAHH!"

As enticing as the prodding at her was through fabric, this was another matter altogether - and Elsa's fingers were so much more warm and real! Sliding across her wetness, making each gentle fold shift aside for their practiced ambitions. Clearly, they had both done this a few times.

"You are _soaked,_ " Elsa revealed in a husky voice. "I… didn't expect you would be this ready."

"W-was ready way back when they started trying to get in on the action." A tingle shot up her spine at the first stroke. "O-ohhhh _God,_ that's so good… I needed this!"

Now it was Elsa's turn to bite her lip as she experimented with the shape and feel of her sister, and Anna was not complaining; she now knew exactly what Elsa meant when she said her doing it was "hot". Pearly white teeth digging into a rosy ribbon of flesh…

Finally, it seemed like that one tendril simply had enough of being held down by its mistress, without even getting to touch the object of their shared desire. Again, it dove for her mouth, but she managed to clamp it shut at the last moment. This was not a time she wanted disturbed.

"Sorry," Elsa sighed offhandedly as she ramped up her speed, bringing her sister closer and closer. It wouldn't take long at this rate; not with Anna having been teased so many times, first by her own imagination and then by imaginary beings that turned out to be real. "Mmm… oh, Anna, you feel so incredible…"

"AHHHhh!" she gasped - and in it went, twisting around her tongue like an old friend. When Elsa jerked it back out a few seconds later, she caught sight of the worried look and laughed. "It's… well, that was bound to happen, right?"

"I'm so sorry," she said in a more earnest tone than before. Her lips shot forward and took Anna's, as if to make sure she could bar access. But it was not content with that; it began to prod at the corners of their mouths. Anna was too lost in the throes to complain about any of it, hanging weakly from the one holding her wrist and her own fingernails gouging into Elsa's shoulder - not that Elsa ever made a single sound of recognition.

Her mind unravelled further; she couldn't last. With a few squirms from side to side, she gasped out as their lips parted, "I'm g-gonna- it's coming!"

"Anna!" Elsa breathed with urgency. The thing began to work up Anna's lip again, but a tug down and away kept it from succeeding. "Yes, let me hear you! Come for me!"

So she did. Gladly. A few short strokes along her lips and several nudges against her sensitive clit later and she was shrieking Elsa's name into the rafters, pressing outward from the wall and losing herself to every last tingle and jolt that the orgasm sent careening through her.

And she felt the tentacles try to revolt again. Distantly, yes, because she was far too preoccupied - but they did, they started to come unwound from wrist and ankles. But they did not. As they had hoped, yearned, Elsa did have more control than she believed.

Winding down, Anna sagged against the wall as Elsa grinned at her, unable to speak but positively overjoyed. When Anna finally managed to look up and whisper, "Huh?", she elaborated.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever watched happen."

"Damn… right," she wheezed. There would be no way she could fight off those things if Elsa loosed them on her now - which the blonde seemed to understand. Her hold had not slackened, for she could still feel them pinning her, and the other one bumping uselessly upon her ribcage now.

"You…" The hand drew out of her remaining clothes and came up to reveal how much it glistened. "You are incredible. Can I…?"

"What?" Then she saw the hand was going closer to Elsa's lips. "Y- oh. Whoa, do you really want to? Won't that be nasty?"

"Might be. I'd rather find out for myself." When Anna nodded numbly, she placed the two fingers that were the wettest between her lips and closed them, eyes following suit. "Mmmm…"

Again, every single one of Elsa's supernatural appendages tried to break free, seeking to cause Anna more pleasure - she even felt the one by her ribs go for her belly button. That made her giggle, but there was something more important on her mind.

"What about you?"

That made the older sister look up in surprise. "What _about_ me? That was… I don't need anything else, that was absolutely phenomenal."

"Oh, really? Then put me down." The tentacles didn't move, and Elsa's cheeks filled with rouge. "Hah! I knew it, I knew you were still horny - no _way_ just getting me off would be enough!"

"Well, I don't care," she said churlishly. "What I wanted was to taste you, and h-help you do what we just did. I can get myself off anytime, but getting _you_ off is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"But what about _me_ getting _you_ off?"

That dumbfounded Elsa. Clearly, she had never considered that possibility. As Anna's hand began to trail over her silk top, she looked more frightened, but couldn't seem to voice her opposition to the idea.

"Whoa…" Clearing her throat, she tried again. "You can, um… open buttons one-handed."

"Yeah, guess I can." Now Elsa's stomach was revealed, and she passed a hand up the smooth flesh. Every thin rope wrapped around her limbs trembled, and the woman's features slackened, eyes rolling back into her head. But she made no sound until she palmed one of her breasts beneath the shade of the pyjama top.

"A-Anna! Are y-you really g-going to do this? I don't- this might be an even worse idea than me doing it for you!"

Shrugging, Anna merely let her fingers do the talking, brushing back and forth across one of the already-rigid peaks and feeling it give reluctantly, purring deep in her own throat at the sensation against her fingertips. The creature Elsa had been holding was now swirling around her waist, holding her gently this way instead of going for anywhere else - and so they let it remain.

Then she let her hand continue up Elsa's neck - and discovered something interesting. Elsa had a spot. When her fingernails brushed over a specific little stretch along that neck, every limb - supernatural or otherwise - shivered, and an unhinged moan fell from her throat against her will.

"Ohhhh," Anna cooed with pleasure. "Found something fun, didn't I?"

"Nnnnnhhh! Leave… leave that alone!" Elsa wheezed, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Anna disobeyed for a few more seconds until she snapped, "ANNA!" Then her hand continued up to cup her cheek.

"Sorry, I've never…. well, I'm a virgin. You know that. Never done something that made anybody… um…"

Face completely flushed and heart pounding, Elsa kissed her briefly before she allowed herself to whisper, "I didn't know you could on my _neck_ , either. Wow. _Wow_."

"Totally agree," Anna laughed quietly as she kissed back, then began sliding her hand down the center of Elsa's chest. When she reached her stomach, the tentacle around her waist whipped away and caught her wrist, preventing her from going any lower.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Elsa whispered. "That wasn't- I didn't do that on purpose, I just…"

"Do… you maybe not want me to keep going?" Anna asked honestly. "Like I thought you did, and still mostly think that, but I kinda can't with you stopping me…"

"Hey, I _told_ you I wasn't asking it to do that. I mean… maybe subconsciously, because I'm so nervous about what might happen if you do." Clearing her throat, she pressed on, said the things she didn't want to say. "You… do know that I might lose control completely if you do this, right? Of my _entire_ body."

The prospect ought to have frightened her; eight limbs all bent on pleasuring her while her measly one danced across Elsa's flesh. No fear. Anna felt elated at the idea that Elsa's instincts would be to make her sing like she had a moment before, and so she reached down and gripped one side of Elsa's bottoms.

"Help me take these off?"

"Anna…" No backing down. When it became clear Anna didn't care, about her own safety or the consequences, the one around her sister's wrist relaxed and Elsa did help Anna slide her trousers and underwear down until they came loose enough to fall all the way to the floor on their own. Stepping free of them, she kicked them backward and out of their way.

Their bodies were pressed too close for Anna to be able to see anything, but when Elsa moved just right, she could catch sight of a thatch of near-white hair down below. Across from her own, hidden by pyjamas though it might be. The fact that the only article of clothing concealing Elsa's body was an open top was already heating up her own blood.

And the invisible friends knew that, sensed it, fed on it. She could feel the one supporting her arm over her head writhing back and forth against it, even though its hold remained where it was. Her hand tried to descend lower, and the one wrapped around her forearm tightened - until Elsa tugged on it. Then it fell away completely - conspicuously.

"Hhhah," Elsa gasped out when she felt teasing in her hairs. "Ohhh, I've never tried that - I always went st- went straight for the…"

That confirmed her suspicions; her elder half-sister had definitely been exploring her body down in that basement of theirs. While Anna did the same thing a floor above. Both of them were ridiculous.

"Yours are so soft," she whispered into Elsa's ear, both the teasing and the caress of breath making her shiver anew. And that was when all four of the tendrils fell away limply; there was just too much going on for them to be able to maintain their grip. "Oh, are they done with me?"

"I seriously doubt it," Elsa said - her voice more warning than promising. "Please, can we… can we stop here? I think that might be smartest…"

"Not if you still want me," Anna asked. "But if you don't, then yeah, of course." No answer. Anna began to back her sister into the center of the room, parting her fingers widely and running them down and under, giving the sensitive lips she knew to live there a wide berth - for the time being. A few times, she felt a ghostly thing brush against her calf or her hip, her arm, but they stayed out of her way as they came to a stop between the two futons.

Panicked, Elsa stared up into her eyes. Clearly, even though she was the only one, her fear of what might happen should they proceed would not be assuaged. "Anna, please, just… stop and think! This might go so wrong, so fast! Wh-what should we do? What do you _want_ from me?!"

"Hmm…" Smiling, she raised a hand and began to push the shirt back and down. "I want you naked."

_~ To Be Concluded ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: STILL NSFW, AND A LOT MORE THAN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS I'LL FREAKING TELL YOU. Tentacles galore, multiple penetration, anal... the works.
> 
> NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, guys! And I promise this is the final installment; I really didn't mean for it to get this long so I did my best not to drag out the frequency of posting. Hope nobody reads it and is terribly offended; it was meant to be sort of a squickfic in the first place but I tried to keep it all romantic and consensual, since Elsa and Anna are still meh bebbehs.
> 
> Until we meet again,  
> Jessex

_"OH."_ That one word was said in a deeper register, and brought the ruddiest flush yet to Elsa's face. _Naked._ Briefly, Anna felt tips poking at her own nude back, but then they disappeared again as Elsa obeyed the almost-command of her sister, allowing the jacket to slide down. Anna watched in utter fascination as it seemed to "float" behind her, moving up slightly and hanging in midair before it suddenly dropped to the tatami.

"Wow… they're really part of you."

"I'm naked," Elsa said, first sounding like a small child making an observation. She chuckled, then looked up and smiled. "I'm naked… just as you requested. Now what shall you do with me?"

Voice hallowed, Anna began to bring Elsa lower until they were both kneeling, one hand still in her pubic region as the other glided up and down from elbow to shoulder in a reassuring gesture and said, "Can I see you?'

"I told you," Elsa groaned, "I… don't have any control over whether or not they're visib-"

"Not that. I want to see _you_."

The flush returned in full force as Elsa smiled, eyes distant as she first shifted her legs out to one side, one hand supporting her body as she gazed up at Anna, now slightly taller. That position flattered her so much, and Anna wanted to take time to memorise it forever, but Elsa was already swinging her legs around to open them and place her feet on either side of Anna's. Then she leaned back…

And the world fell open to the younger sister as she gazed down upon pure perfection. Elsa was gorgeous; she'd expected as much, but now, she had all the proof she needed.

"Wh-why are you staring?" Instead of answering, Anna looped her arms under the angled thighs and pressed both hands against Elsa's hips, began caressing up and down the outside of her legs. "What, is it weird? Do I look strange down there?"

"There have been times," she began as she slowly shifted her own legs backward until she was on all fours. "Not… a lot of times, but a few… man, I hope you don't think I'm terrible."

"What is it, Anna?'

Freckles glowing, she leaned over and kissed the inside of one thigh. "Sometimes, when I would… get rid of my antsiness. Like, I'd be picturing some guy from school, or Zac Efron or something. Whatever worked that day, right? But then… when I'd get close to the end, instead of them, I'd be picturing… you." Swallowing, she continued in an embarrassed rush, "And I never thought about it, tried to ignore that, to ignore that my brain did a thing - it didn't have to matter, right?! Sometimes I'd think about a teacher at school that I'm not even attracted to, it doesn't _have_ to mean anything at all! But it happened so often, I'd manage to keep you out of my mind a lot of the time, but once I even…"

When Anna didn't finish her sentence and had been given plenty of time to do so, one of Elsa's hands came to glide over her hair. "You even...?"

"This was just to crank one out! I was, um, I read… something about lesbians online, I clicked a related article or something…" Her breath was coming in pants that were increasingly closer to Elsa's sodden entrance, and they were both trembling now. "And that night… it started out with thinking about girls in general, just for whatever, to see; testing myself, how I felt about that… and then it wasn't just whatever, and it was you, and I was thinking about doing…"

Instead of saying the word "this", or anything more specific, Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips against Elsa's glistening flesh.

The reaction was instant and violent. Elsa's back arched and her lips sucked at the air, the hand on Anna's crown clenching hard, causing the younger girl to whimper. But it felt good. Everything did; Elsa tasted so different than she had been expecting, but still wonderful, and she wanted more. Her tongue flattened and began to glide from bottom to top, unsure if she was doing this correctly but enjoying her attempt all the same.

"ANNA!" the blonde gasped out weakly, hips squirming against the sheets as she was sampled, as Anna relentlessly traced over her fragile lips with a tentacle of her own. The sounds she was making! Even though she had just finished up against a practiced hand, she still found herself all too ready for another round; being this close to Elsa overrode her usual "one and done" policy.

And now, Elsa's friends were returning. Just tracing over her bare back, hooking lightly around her upper arms - encouraging her. But it seemed they wanted to be engaged more completely in some way, even if this was as much as they got.

"More there," Elsa panted when Anna's tongue poked up under the soft little hood at the stubbornly erect bulb of flesh that hid there. "NNHH! Y-yeah, that's it, more of that!"

"Mmhmm!" She didn't want to stop to speak more clearly, instead only obeying, attacking the sensitive nub with her mouth more and more, stopping to give the rest of her sex some attention here and there but mostly focusing on where Elsa wanted her to focus.

It was over in a few minutes. Anna was settling in to really go to town on Elsa, to even begin exploring with her hands once she established a rhythm - and Elsa was writhing and keening with pleasure, the heels that had suddenly appeared on Anna's lower back digging in for purchase. The invisible grip on her arms was tugging her down more, clearly telling her that even though Elsa had just finished… they weren't quite through.

"Did…" Face shining from the juices as she looked up at her sister, she cleared her throat and asked, "Was that good? Do you feel better?"

Nodding, Elsa lay there for a few moments collecting herself. "Anna, how… did you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't. Just tried it, based on what I read."

"No, you didn't 'just' read something and then… then do all that with your tongue so perfectly the first time!" As the ones on Anna's arm began to pull more tightly, drawing her higher almost against her will - _almost_ \- she chuckled and said, "My 'little friends' as you call them seem to agree; you have a natural gift."

"If I do, why are they taking my face away from that area?"

Elsa was shrugging, but already Anna was lying on top of her, green eyes staring down into blues, noses touching… chests. A bashful smirk crossed the younger girl's face when she realised this. "This is some nip-on-nip action right here."

"You… like that?" Elsa asked. Everything was a real question, even if it was also meant to goad Anna, to tease with words as much as sensation. Her hands came up and rested on her back, and Anna's eyes slid closed. "Oh God, I can't believe this is happening, after all that dreaming about it… hating the dreams…"

"Is it weird that… I wish I'd been dreaming that, too?" Anna breathed, ghosting her moist lips over Elsa's, and Elsa shivering when she realised what they were sharing. "My fantasies while getting myself off are one thing, but I never… I didn't think about you otherwise, that didn't seem okay - I already felt weird enough for-"

"You don't have to explain that part," Elsa chuckled self-consciously, even as tendrils began to slide up and over Anna's back, around her own hands. "We both get why we didn't think the thoughts were acceptable."

Nodding, Anna kissed Elsa again - and felt her pyjama bottoms being tugged downward, a little at a time. Elsa's hands were right where they had been, so there could only be one culprit. "Your, um, friends think it's not fair that you're the only nudist in the room."

"Just smack them if you're not comfortable with it."

"Nah, it's okay." Her voice sounded like it wasn't, but she meant her words; just because they had taken the choice out of her hands didn't mean she was against it, necessarily. Though feeling cold air against her backside when they were drawn too far down to cover it anymore caused her to suck in a breath of shock. "Oh… underwear too, huh? Cool, that's cool. F-fine with me."

"Is it?"

Squirming, Anna tried not to think about her already-wet sex being on display - since nothing with eyes was behind her, it didn't really matter. Technically. "W-well, it's only fair, right? With you already…"

They both moved their hips from side to side, almost at the exact same nanosecond. Slight rises of mons with the sparse hairs covering them ground together, and there was a purr deep in Elsa's throat from the sensation. The arms and the one tendril still on her back clutched tighter, as if the worst thing that could happen was ever letting Anna go.

"Here," Elsa snickered softly as one of her feet hooked over the remaining clothing and helped kick them free. "Better?"

"I guess." Anna was too focused on the tips of ghostly things trailing their way up the backs of her thighs, one for each. They definitely meant to make good on their intentions from before. The more she thought about it… the more she didn't mind. Or thought she might not, at least.

"Anna…" When she turned back, she saw the concern in her elder sister's eyes, and winced. "Are y-"

"Stop asking. I'm totally alright." One presence reached where her thigh met cheek, and she shivered all over. "A-ahh! Fine, I promise!"

"But if you keep-"

"Elsa."

"They're going t-"

"ELSA." That time, one slid up and over her entire cheek, and she groaned with need. "The more you ask, the more you make me nervous about how it's… how I'm gonna feel _when_ it happens."

Shaking her head back and forth, Elsa just gazed up at her sister, at a loss. Anna really was willing to let this happen to her body, all to please her. Anna did know that, of course, but she could see the recognition finally hitting home.

"Oh…" Tears leaked down the sides of Elsa's face as she began kissing all over her cheeks, between her eyebrows, the end of her nose. "You're so perfect, I can't- I don't d-deserve…"

"You do. You deserve… not to have these things that you can't control, but since that's not an option…" Her smile was nervous but excited. "How am I supposed to complain just because being with you means putting up with a little extra love from them?"

Frowning, Elsa reached up - once she had freed that arm from under a tendril, much to its displeasure - and caressed the back of Anna's head. "Are you sure? Because you don't have to put up with them, with anything, you don't w-"

"If you don't quit that, I'm gonna reach back there and shove one in myself!" The way Elsa's face turned white as a sheet, even while the cheeks were splotchy and red - it made Anna feel ashamed of her own word choice. "Um… c-can we pretend I didn't say that? Makes me sound skeevy."

"W-we can, of course." Then Elsa cleared her throat and leaned up to kiss Anna again. However, as they did so…

 _They_ began to find their way to Anna's most sensitive region. It had only been a matter of time, she now realised; given that she wanted to be with Elsa more than she wanted to avoid experimenting with invisible limbs, there was little chance things would end up any other way. As their lips entwined, either side of her center was being trailed up and down, sliding on the juices already collected there. Anna bucked her hips back against them once, then wondered why she had done such a thing… but they seemed to think that was all the encouragement they needed to increase their speed, daring to dart in closer occasionally, flash over her labia so quickly that she almost thought she had imagined it. As she might have imagined this entire night.

"Ohhhhhhh," Elsa groaned out as she felt them for the second or third time, unable to restrain herself. Then she cleared her throat and smiled shyly. "Sorry, that… wow."

"So that f-feels good for you, too? Even though it's… them?" Anna asked as her hands came up to grip Elsa's shoulders. The blonde nodded, so she smiled down at her. "Then… try it again?"

A second later, they were back on her, and they were not darting away this time. Gliding up and down her, brushing the hood over her clit and making lazy turns when they reached up to her perineum to come back down where their attention was needed.

"Oh shit!" Anna was gasping. "Elsa! It's- y-you're so good!"

Down below her, the elder girl was thrashing back and forth the same way she had been when Anna was sucking and licking her nub earlier. So she felt _that_ good when they could be allowed to touch. Elsa had been purposefully underselling the experience she was having to put Anna off wanting to relent for her sake. The only difference was…

Her expression looked positively _hungry_. When she'd been pleasuring Anna with her hand, she was glad to be helping, overjoyed they could be so close. When Anna's mouth was on her, she was coming undone, pleasure flooding her mind and blotting out all else. This was another matter entirely. The greedy tentacles had a taste and now they - and by extension, Elsa - no longer were merely "pretty sure" that Anna was what could slake their unending thirst. Having a target for it was making the desire rise to the surface in a powerful way.

"You're still holding back, aren't you?" Anna panted as they teased and taunted, took brief sabbaticals to glide down her thighs, spreading the juices around and making her feel more embarrassed, as if the world would be able to see her stripes of shame in the morning.

"M-maybe!" Elsa groaned. "But you're just… I w-want to enjoy this!"

"You are. That's not - _nnnhhhHHH!_ \- not why you're holding back! You're st- you're still afraid of going too far, aren't you?"

One of Elsa's hands reached up and clamped down on Anna's auburn hair, dragging her face down to devour it again - and this kiss told Anna everything she needed to know. It was the most desperate, unhinged one yet, tongue going straight into her mouth from the outset and finding places the indiscreet tentacle never had. Fingernails gouged into her back and she pressed her hips down harder against Elsa's, feeling skin rubbing on skin, the slight ripple of the tatami's woven rushes sliding under her toes as she tried to dig in for purchase. So she could do what? Her mind said, _'So you can take her virginity once and for all,'_ but that was ridiculous - because she didn't have the necessary equipment for that. But the way Elsa moaned into her mouth made her wish, for the one and only time in her life, that she did.

As if hearing her, one of the squirming lengths slid along her dripping crevasse, and she knew it pushed downward until it was touching Elsa's because the blonde's next moan was so loud that it forced her to pull away to complete it, panting noisily afterward.

"Ohhh, you sound so good," Anna commented as she ground against the presence. "I wish… I wish I could be inside you!"

"You… you can." One of the others wrapped around Anna's wrist, dragging it downward - and with no small amount of force. When Anna squeaked, Elsa bit her lip in worry.

"N-no, it just surprised me," Anna reassured her, kissing that bitten lip - which led the teeth to vanish so both lips could give Anna's adequate love. However, the message was clear, even after her wrist was released once her hand had been placed at their hips: she was to do for Elsa what had been done for her. And possibly more.

The minute her fingertips touched the folds, they brushed the presence that had been teasing it for them - and it drew back, flicking up and down along Anna's since its duties had changed. As Anna's touch moved faster, so did Elsa's, until they were both teasing at a blistering pace. Until…

"Are you… ready?" Anna said, positioning herself at the entrance, her palm just barely moving back and forth against Elsa's clit so she wouldn't lose steam.

"YES!" Elsa burst out, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "G-God, I didn't mean… to sound so…"

"So good?" She wiggled the finger she was prepared to enter with from side to side slightly as her own sex was mercilessly teased by the stray tendril. "Alright… here we go."

And she slowly slid inward. Elsa's body accepted her with open arms, and she felt so hot and tight on the inside! Seeing the blonde head fall back completely as she ululated with ecstasy was no small additional pleasure, but she was definitely all about exploring the inner walls that she had just discovered.

Which made two of them. No sooner did she actually have the chance to think "I really am inside Elsa" than Elsa was inside her - stabbing deep into her body. The action had been so swift and certain that she barely had a time to shriek with sudden pain before it was done, and she was wide-eyed and disbelieving.

The pain. That was it, wasn't it?

"O-oh!" Elsa managed to gasp as they both grew accustomed to being filled. "You w-weren't- you never- Anna, w-were you a virgin?!" A weak nod, and Elsa reached up and grasped both of her shoulders, shaking her. _"Seriously?_ Why didn't you _tell_ me?! You stupid fucking brat!"

Anna shrank back from the insult, completely shocked. Even when they were fighting, or during long stretches of silence between them, Elsa had never treated her that way. Never been so angry. "Wh… I didn't m-mean to hide it from you, I just thought you knew!"

"How c-could I?!" Then she jerked Anna down and crushed her in a hug, even while the length was wriggling back and forth inside of Anna, taking all the pleasure it wanted - and giving back tenfold. "You idiot, I never would have done it like this if I knew, if I had any clue!"

"It's okay," Anna breathed numbly. She could barely register what Elsa was telling her through the cloud of arousal, and past the knowledge that her cherry had just been popped - by something invisible, something supernatural that was attached to a relative. A secret. There would never be a "first time" story she could tell her friends as they all laughed. No, this would always be a story that would follow her to the grave.

"Damn it," Elsa breathed into her hair, shivering all over. "I… I don't know what to do!"

"Just keep going." Then she swallowed and pushed her hips backward against it, almost collapsing down atop her from the influx of incredible sensations. "O-OH! Shit, it's- WOW!"

Elsa's teeth dug into Anna's neck as some way to ground herself as she began to work on Anna, the one thick length squirming very slowly back and forth inside her body. The same was happening with Anna's finger, however - perhaps at this point more a product of nervous twitches than conscious effort, but deliriously good all the same.

And after a few seconds, it became clear the other appendages weren't going to let this be a one-tentillum party. They trailed down from caressing her back, one wrapping around one of Anna's thighs and pulling it further away from the other. Opening her up, spreading her out to be so much more easily penetrated. One slithered up from under their breasts and wrapped around them, then reached up to tap against Anna's lips; it had more than enough leftover slack to do so, it seemed.

There was no energy left in her bones to resist. When it dove into her mouth, she merely engaged with it as passionately as she had with Elsa's tongue, the comfortable warmth somehow completely different than the one buried in her sex, driving her passions through the roof. They really did feel fantastic, now that she knew what they were and that they belonged to the only person that would have been able to set her mind at ease about their very existence.

Already, she felt another finish building - that soon! Either it was simply the fact that she was being filled for the first time, or the knowledge of what was doing that filling… but she was definitely seconds from the dam bursting. She tried to use that finger to ramp things up for Elsa, to bring both of them off at once, but Elsa's groans were still pretty low and building compared to her own overwhelmed whimpers against the one in her mouth.

There was a final act that did it; Elsa pushing her up and off of herself so she could wrap her lips around the nearest nipple, the one that was not being squeezed by a doubly-busy presence. Even all her years of random occasional fantasies had never even dreamed up the _possibility_ of putting a mouth there - and having her sister do it out of nowhere was enough to send her into a second orgasm.

An instant later, Elsa was pulling her mouth away and gaping up at her. "You sounded so… I don't know. Are you sure I wasn't hurting you?"

"Pretty fucking sure!" Anna laughed weakly once her own mouth was clear of its best friend, barely able to keep her eyes open. "You… oh _wow,_ that was incredible! How… how are you so…"

"So what?" Elsa asked patiently, her tentacles all holding still and awaiting judgement.

"So everything."

Biting her lip, Elsa turned her head away, trying not to squirm back and forth from the finger still deep inside of herself. "Anna… I'm a terrible person for letting this happen. While I am glad you're enjoying yours-"

"Shut up and scream for me."

The wide, disbelieving eyes told Anna so much: that Elsa feared she was making a huge mistake, that she worried about their future now that this was happening. Worried about Anna's safety, her mental health, both of their ability to love someone else in the future. Not that Anna could let herself focus on those things at the moment, but she wouldn't forget about them.

For some reason, she had been expecting the one deep inside of her to withdraw once she orgasmed; it did not. However, she was still enjoying its presence to a lesser degree, so she wasn't complaining; just curious. Would it stay in there until she got Elsa to climax again? Maybe so. Her hindcheeks clenched nearby, feeling a thrill from how that changed the sensations inside of herself. Interesting…

And the tendril seemed to agree, twitching very slightly and prompting another moan from Elsa - followed by a moan caused by the fingertip as it curled up and in. Very shortly, she found a spot that seemed to make her half-sister literally spasm all over.

"AHHH!" Anna shouted when that spasm reached the presence within her. "Shit, that's- what is that?"

"M-my spot!" Elsa managed to bleat out, her legs rising again to rest upon Anna's hips. "Anna, you- MMMmmhhh, yeah, _right_ there! More there!"

"Here?" Another test-tease that left the blonde a shuddering mess - which she felt inside, as well. "Oka-ha-HAAaay, th-that's _definitely_ the spot for you!"

They fell to writhing against each other for a few minutes, occasionally joining their mouths but mostly staying apart so they could breathe. Of course, once the pace increased to a certain amount, it was decided that Anna didn't need to breathe through her mouth anymore when it was filled again, the familiar presence changing its tactic. Now it slid in and out of her mouth, going deeper and deeper each time. She noticed it moved even more enthusiastically when her tongue teased its underside, so at first she refrained. Then she found herself doing it continually, even though she had been not at all sure that was what she wanted. There was little question about that now.

When Elsa's hands again raised to Anna's back and clawed at it, eliciting a muffled groan from so deep in her throat that she was surprised any sound happened at all, Anna began to buck backward against the one deep inside of her, tensing her cheeks as she had before, testing the newness of that sensation. Not that she should have been doing any of this. Not that she didn't feel like a crazy person, encouraging two different invisible beings in her body to go deeper, move more. Pure madness.

And the madness did not stop there. One of them had been caressing over her thigh, her back, her calf… merely content to explore the areas of her body that were not the center of pleasure. Which threw fuel on the fire in its own way. Now, however, it seemed to be more interested in the pulsing that was happening as Anna clenched and released on a regular basis. And it poked around the tautly-stretched lips, as if trying to find its own way in.

"Mhhhgh!" Anna cried out, eyes wide as they looked down at Elsa. There was no way to tell her what she was thinking: that there was no way, no possible way _two_ of them were going to fit inside of her! Attempting as much would only tear her apart!

And Elsa weakly nodded her understanding, even as much of a sweating, dazed mess as she was. The one that had been enjoying her body so thoroughly up until that point withdrew, giving Anna whiplash before she was penetrated again by a dry presence, accidentally biting down on the one in her mouth so hard that Elsa hissed in mingling pleasure and pain.

"S-sorry," Elsa managed to groan, pressing her lips against Anna's neck in apology for how sudden the switch had been. Then her eyes widened. "Oh… oh, I don't- Anna?"

As she began saying that and Anna wondered what the matter was, she found out an instant later when she felt the first one pressing inward again. Somewhere else. Another, _completely_ different location.

"O-ohhh," the elder sister groaned as she pondered the new feeling. "Does that actually work?" One of her hands drifted down to grip Anna's pert, soft hindquarters, and the girl shivered on top of the shiver she had been in the middle of due to the initial teasing of the errant tip. How was she to know if that worked? That was beyond messed up! Another lewd thing she never fantasized about - though she'd heard of it before, of course. People putting things in places where things did not go. Except…

From what she'd heard, they _did_ go there. Regardless of whether or not it was a good idea. A _safe_ idea. Her head drew back and gaped down at Elsa, even if she couldn't speak she had to let her know that she was a lot less open to trying this than she had been anything else thus far. There had to be _some_ boundaries!

But her tightly-clenched little orifice was already being teased and taunted by a hot, essense-coated tentacle. Not entered, not even prodded truly - ghosted over, as if petting that part of her. Hoping for another way in.

"Anna… shake your head if you don't want this," Elsa asked her urgently, even though she was in the middle of a series of grunts and moans herself, hips shifting from side to side to get the most out of the invasive touch of her sister. "I… I can make them do something else, I promise I will!"

Of course, Anna did no such thing. Scared as she was of how this would play out, she wasn't terribly scared of trying it in the first place. The idea was equally exciting, if she were honest with herself - at least, _trying_ it was. So instead of shaking her head, she gave an extra-hard thrust of her hand up and into Elsa's body.

"AHHHH! W-well, I s-suppose that means you're alright with it!" By way of response, Anna nodded, smiling around the invisible girth in her mouth. Briefly, she wondered what that must look like to the woman beneath her… but then again, Elsa could see them. What did _that_ look like to her?

All such idle thoughts were erased by the feeling of something pushing its way between her clenched cheeks. Very insistently. Without stopping.

"Relax your muscles," Elsa began to coach her in a shaky voice, petting her neck up and down. "It… it feels better, is less worrying." The question in Anna's eyes was so clear that no voicing was necessary, and it made Elsa blush all the way to her roots as she muttered, "I… w-would rather not specify how I know that."

"HMMHHGGHH!" Anna managed around the thing in her throat, utterly stunned by both what was happening to her and that Elsa had already, apparently, done this to _herself_. Was nothing sacred or taboo anymore?

Not if the presence already edging its way past the taut skin of her ass had anything to say about it. The sensation was so unpleasant, yet… satisfying, exciting. She both wanted it to stop and to continue, so different was it from the other one already diving in and out of her swollen cunt at a rapid pace. Most surprising of all, it was making her feel like she might actually be able to finish for a third time - which had never, _ever_ happened before. Even finishing twice in one _day_ had been something she only tried on a lazy afternoon one summer, when Elsa and her parents were out! Could she really do this three times in the same half hour period?!

And it was inside of her. Two - no, _three_ of them. Throat, ass, and climbing up to the neck of her womb. If she'd had a fourth opening that experienced pleasure, it would probably be full, as well. Out of everything, it was her forbidden entrance that felt the most full, the thing slowly wriggling deeper and deeper. Why did this feel so good?! It wasn't supposed to - having one within her center should have been so beautiful she didn't need anything else. But since she was already being filled, already experiencing all these sensations…

"Ohhhh yeah," Elsa was moaning as her hips shifted against the rigid finger inside of her. "More - c-can you do two fingers?" When Anna raised an eyebrow down at her, her lip trembled and she breathed, "S-sorry."

Anna didn't have any way to tell her that apology was unnecessary other than doing as she asked - she drew back out and slammed two fingers deep into Elsa, prompting the three presences within her own body to shudder and squirm. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at that - it was so much! TOO much! But denying she loved every second would only be robbing herself of the ripples of pure pleasure that were spreading outward from every fillable opening.

"AHHHHAAAhhhhh!" Elsa was wailing, nails still scratching up Anna's back, which made her tremble against the tentacles flying in and out of her lower region. The one in her ass was gentler, but not by much. "Anna! Anna, it's so good - you're so ffffffucking _good,_ I can't believe- how did w-we wait this long?!"

"Mmmhh!" was all Anna could reply, of course. But she wanted to say more; to agree, even though she was so overwhelmed by all of the sensations that there was nothing she would be able to say if the thick presence sliding in and out of her throat would give her the chance.

"Your tight little body!" Elsa wailed, and Anna felt herself blushing, even though she should already have been doing that from their actions alone. "I d-didn't want to give those abominations the satisfaction, and now… and n-now- NNNhhhh, more! HARDER!"

Alas, it seemed that last word had a double-meaning. While Anna was ramping up her own speed, she suddenly found that everything pumping in and out of her body doubled its pace, punishing her body more than she thought it was capable of enduring. How she had gone from being a virgin to "all holes filled" in one night, she would never know.

Other than the answer being a simple "Elsa."

"YES! That's it, that's it, I'm- NNHh, I'm almost there, almost there, alm- almost there!"

And so was Anna. Despite all of the stimulation, she couldn't seem to reach number three, though - too worn out from earlier, or perhaps just needed prompting. Which Elsa's body seemed to sense. That fourth tentacle that had been content for so long to merely hold her legs further apart abandoned its post so that it could flash down between their bodies, rubbing against her clit and the wrist that kept bumping up against it with every reckless thrust into her wailing sister.

Then she realised something. It wasn't flicking _only_ her clit; wasn't pointed at it. That was definitely the soft, lengthy area of the appendage up against her sensitive nodule, and not the tip. So where was it trying to-

"AHHHH, _FFFUCK!"_ Elsa screamed in a voice almost an octave higher. "We d-don't _both_ need one there!"

Asked and answered. Apparently, Elsa's body disagreed with her mind on what did and didn't need to happen.

Nothing further was needed for either of them. Scant seconds later, they were both moaning as loudly as was possible - even Anna, despite the thickness clogging her mouth as it slid in and out relentlessly. Her orgasm had her clamping down on both of the others, but she could barely distinguish them from each other anymore. Everything simply felt like the most bestial wildfire roaring under her skin, raw and untamed.

When their passions began to wind down, she felt them go limp inside of her. There was no change in their mass, but their actions settled, and they were simply there. Then they began to draw out a very gradual pace, for which Anna could not begin to express her appreciation.

"Hmnaaahh!" she gasped when her lips were exited, leaving a smear of saliva down her own chin. "Th-that was… Elsa, do you know what you just did to me?!"

"Are… are you mad?" Elsa asked her dazedly, smiling even through her concern. "You… sure didn't act like… you wer- AHH!"

Seconds later, Anna brought the fingers she had just roughly removed from Elsa's tortured muff and held them up close to their faces. "That will… teach you to be so mean." Then she licked her fingers clean, as Elsa purred in delight at the little show.

"Seriously," she asked after they were essense-free. "I… I told you to shake your head if… and you didn't, so w-was… was it okay?"

Anna relented and nodded. "Yeah, it was great! I just… I've never… _wow._ "

"Yeah," Elsa readily agreed. "That's what I was gonna say."

"Can we… do that again?" When Elsa goggled at her like she was drunk, she squeaked, "NOT right now! If you do that to me right now, I'm chopping those things off!"

"Okay, good… that's… more sane." Wiping her brow, she raised the other hand to pet along Anna's back - prompting a wince. "Wait - your back, are you okay?!"

Anna nodded, slowly edging herself to the side - and wincing. "Oh… okay, um, my back will be fine, but all my muscles are super sore… _ooh_ , that is… I'm gonna feel that in the morning!"

After a few moments, they settled against each other's nude bodies, and Anna could feel the lengths drape over her body. When she shivered, Elsa made a questioning noise, and she whispered, "No, it's… a couple of them went some, um… extra-dirty places."

"Oh." Snorting, Elsa pushed to a sitting position. "Whoa, head rush… I'll, uh, wash up. That does seem wise."

"You don't have t-"

"No, it makes more sense. It's… proper." Then she turned and began searching for her clothes. Anna watched her idly, enjoyed the view of her hourglass figure crouched above the mats, until she turned back to catch her staring. "What?"

"N-nothing," she said with a slight smile. "Just… damn, are you gorgeous."

And sitting there, nude and with both legs tucked under her, one hand leaned against the floor with the other clutching her own shirt, Elsa smiled seductively over her shoulder. And Anna Katsushika _knew,_ even moreso than she had before all of this, more than she had understood while they were in the middle of making each other beg for sweet release.

There would only be her. Forever. Even if she decided they had done something unforgivable, and never touched each other beyond a simple hug again, even if they severed all ties… no other potential mate could even breathe the same air as her precious sister.

"Takes one to know one."

Rolling her eyes, Anna picked up her pillow and chucked it straight at the blonde head. "Get the hell _out_ of here with that dad-line! GOD!"

~ o ~

The first thought that came to Anna's mind when she rolled over the next morning was, _'Why is my face on another face?'_

Then she realised, of course. It was Elsa. They had slept curled up together, and in fact, one of her legs was tucked very slightly between both of Elsa's. She was purring with pleasure seconds later, burying her face in the soft neck. It was all real. All of it-

Then she started, feeling upward along Elsa's side. They were gone. All she found was armpit.

"Wh-what?!"

The sensations and single word were enough to wake the elder sister, eyelashes fluttering. As usual, she was the picture of perfection, even seconds after awakening. Yawning her dainty mouth, she looked upward and asked, "Hmm?"

"Elsa… what happened to your… 'little friends'?"

"What little friends?" In response to Anna's thousand-yard stare, the obvious fear that she had imagined the whole thing, she finally smiled slightly. "Okay, okay. I won't be that mean to you. But can I…" Another yawn. "Ugh, can I wake up first? Take a shower?"

"No, tell me! Why did you have supernaturally thirsty tentacles last night and now you're normal?!" When Elsa whimpered and fell limp, Anna hopped on top of her and began shaking her shoulder. "This is _serious!"_

"Okay-yay-yay! Wow, you… are mean in the morning!" Swatting at Anna's arm, she began sitting up. "It's just that… I tried to tell you, I think. Sometimes they go away. And they're never out during the day; I mean, I don't think they can be. But some nights they don't show up, either. So… yeah, gone right now."

Blinking at her, Anna finally found her voice. "B-but that makes no sense! How can they be there one minute, and then…" She shrugged when she finally heard herself. "Then again, how can you have invisible tentacles in the first place? Yeah… yeah, nevermind."

"Sorry," Elsa chuckled groggily. "But, um… I was honestly hoping we'd never have this conversation, so I'm a little lost for words right now."

"That's alright," Anna sighed as her adrenaline finally began to fade, and she plopped back down next to her. "I'm just glad you're… I mean, okay? Do they hurt when they come out, or anything?"

"Not at all. I just… wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to find I can feel more things than usual… brushing over the floor, sometimes climbing up to the ceiling or against picture frames. Until I was maybe nine or so, I always thought it was a dream. A recurring dream that I couldn't get rid of, but eventually… I mean, you start to wonder, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I would." Again, she passed her hand up into Elsa's armpit, feeling the smooth skin there. Not even a scar, nothing. "Wow…"

Giggling, Elsa raised both arms over her head. "Explore all you want. I mean, unless… do you have a thing, maybe? No judgment if you do..."

"Huh? What thing?" But then she noticed how she was massaging the armpit and dropped her hand. "Oh, gross, you weirdo!" The instant Elsa's face fell, she realised her mistake and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You're not a weirdo. Shit, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah… yeah, I know you didn't, it's okay." Taking a deep breath, Elsa let it out slowly, then smiled up at her. "Sorry for reacting. Just, when you have extra appendages sometimes, you start to get really worried that someday… people will find out, and you'll be sent away to a government facility or something."

For just a second, Anna looked intensely serious. "I will… _never_ let that happen, Sis. Ever." Neither of them knew what to say to that. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders and dragged her back down to lay next to her. "Oh man, I can't believe we get to do this again, after so many years!"

"Well, I told you why we couldn't. My body was… turning into something I couldn't control. And I didn't want you getting in its line of fire." Then she sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I'd known you _wanted_ to be in its line of fire…"

"Oh yeah? What about _you?!_ " Her smile turned quite smug. "Having the hots for me for years and not saying a damn thing…"

Blushing, Elsa frowned at her. "Honestly, Anna, how was I supposed to tell my own _sister_ that part of my body-"

"More than _one_ part of your body."

A heavy glare accompanied the rest of her words. "That _parts_ of my body were after hers? That's… not normal, even if I was just a normal human. I didn't want you to think I was just some sicko who didn't care about you."

Pushing her lips up and against Elsa's, Anna tangled their legs anew, petting along her neck in comfort. She didn't know how to say that she could never think that about her sister without sounding sincere enough that she'd believe it, so she didn't try. After a few seconds, she snorted and instead offered, "Your feet are cold."

"Doesn't bother me. Does… it bother you?"

"Why would it? Just making an observation." Then she glanced at the door. "You know… this is vacation. I don't think they'll miss us if we take another, oh… ten, twenty minutes to come out of this room?"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa immediately got up and went to her dresser to begin grabbing her clothes for the day. "What a pig."

"Fine, fine. Can we take a shower together?" The way Elsa dropped her special bottle of conditioner was enough to send Anna into a gigglefit.

~ o ~

Their last day among extended family was a nightmare for Elsa, but a dream come true for Anna. The little sister was insatiable, dragging her behind every corner in a store or in the house for a stolen kiss, or more. At first, Elsa resisted, afraid they would blame her for being the elder sibling and not "protecting" Anna from such an unconventional relationship, but Anna was so persistent and adorable that eventually, she began to look forward to the game as much as she. Anna was very satisfied with that result.

Much, much worse was the hot springs. Anna was merciless, even if Elsa obviously did enjoy what her teasing hands were doing under the water - if the shivers and groans were any indication. When her mother came and joined them, sitting more or less between them so they couldn't be as close as they were before, Anna's teasing toes still managed to find their way to her thighs. Elsa's bright red face said that she needed to stop, and she did… eventually.

Later that night, Anna waited for the ghostly appendages to come for her, even long after Elsa fell asleep. No such luck; the room remained quiet, peaceful. At some point, she reached over to pat under her half-sister's arm to make sure, and found nothing. After an hour or so, she drifted off herself, a tad disappointed but not terribly so. They were fun, but not essential.

The next morning, on their way out of the house, Hokusai-ojisan stopped them and told their parents he had a gift for the two sisters. Once their parents nodded and went outside to the rental car, he turned back to them with a very serious look on his face.

"Elsa is _oni_. There is no use denying it or talking about it at length; telling you I know should help this conversation move faster."

The girls glanced at each other. "Oni?" Elsa finally asked for both of them.

"A demon. _Shokushu-oni."_ After waiting a significant amount of time for one of them to answer, he finally sighed in disgust at their stubbornness and announced, "I saw you on your way to use the toilet the night before last."

Now Elsa looked horrified. "Oh… oh no, I d-didn't- I thought by then, everyone would be asleep, they w-wouldn't see! What- I mean, are you going t-to-"

"Grandpa-ojisan, please!" Anna pleaded, remembering at the last second that she was supposed to bow really low when asking him a favour like this. "Just… just don't do anything to hurt Elsa! I love her!"

"Oh, of course you do," he harrumphed. "The type of 'love' you have for her was written all over your face yesterday; that glow in your cheeks, all those giggles! Do you think I am blind because I am old?!"

That was an even bigger shoe to drop. Both girls began to blush to their ears, ashamed that it had taken a mere twenty-four hours for their "big secrets" to be burst wide open by an old white-haired man.

"I won't tell your parents," he sighed, though his voice made it clear that he did not exactly approve. "However, I did not lie to them; I do have gifts for you."

He offered both of them a thin wooden box, painted black with red _kanji_ emblazoned across the lids. Elsa was still glancing between it and the old man when Anna opened hers, wondering why he was bothering to give them gifts right after he essentially called them a monster and a degenerate.

"Ooh, it's beautiful!" Holding up the fine silver chain, she revealed a greenish stone with a diamond-shaped hole in the middle, also bearing characters she didn't know how to read. "But what is it, a necklace?"

"A talisman, of sorts." When they turned their attention to him, he said, "With this, you will be able to see as I saw that night; the invisible things of this world cannot hide when viewed through that jade."

The hole in the middle suddenly made more sense. Anna aimed it at Elsa, and saw what seemed like nothing but a hazy light near her shoulders. "I… can't see much right now, but then again it's daytime. You… I mean, is it really okay if I keep this?"

"You have more need of it than I." His open palm gestured to ward Elsa. "Go on."

When the blonde lifted her own lid, curious, her expression darkened. Glancing at Anna with her mouth a taut, straight line, she lifted a small knife from inside. The sheath and handle were made of ivory, but it was darkened from years and years of age.

"And… am I supposed to take my own life with this?" No answer. "Wow. Thank you _so_ much, Ojisan."

"You are no granddaughter of mine," he said in an even, unconcerned tone. "But what you do with that knife is up to you. I will only tell you that it has been blessed so that it can affect things that are… not merely mortal."

"Wait," Anna interrupted. "Are you telling her to… cut off her thingies?! That's horrible!"

"It may be necessary," he told her in a grave tone. "Of course, if you wish to preserve Elsa as she is now, that is your choice - but be warned that her power may manifest in other ways in the future. And they might not be as… _fruitful_ as the ways they have thus far."

The expression was more taut than ever as Elsa stared down the old man. "Anna has nothing to fear from me. She is all that matters to me in this world."

"Perhaps."

They were still gaping at him, trying to figure out if he was making sense or raving, when their parents came back in. All of his seriousness evaporated into a warm smile as he bade his daughter and her husband a safe journey. He did hug Elsa, despite the cold and sudden declaration moments before that she did not count as his family - but when he hugged Anna, he whispered, "Be careful, my _aka ari._ "

"You don't have to worry," she told him with steel in her voice. "Elsa loves me."

"She does. But that may not be enough."

And with that ominous parting, they left the house their mother once called home. It would be many years before they saw it again.

~ o ~

Once at the hotel, their parents were ecstatic to find out Anna and Elsa no longer minded sharing a room, despite Elsa's complaints and Anna's shyness around her from many days before. Self-satisfied that making the sisters bond during the daytime had been what made the difference, they reminded Elsa to take her medicine and returned to their own room. Apparently, they were satisfied that Elsa could control herself now that she had grown up a bit.

Some nights, nothing happened - both in a supernatural and a carnal sense. Other nights…

Anna would feel something slither up over her thigh from Elsa's side of the bed, and she would grab the stone that hung around her neck, holding it up. Sure enough, with the half-light from the window being bent through the opening… she could see the ghostly tendrils she'd spotted before when she first woke up. Sometimes they seemed grey, but other times an icy blue. She wondered why she could see them on her own that time but never again after that. The thing Elsa had mentioned about other people who are "like her" being able to look at them worried her slightly, but there was no other proof that she was similarly gifted. It must have just been a fluke.

Then she would direct the tip of it toward her underwear as she tucked the stone away beneath her pyjamas. Even if Elsa was already asleep, her subconscious was not yet satisfied. Anna was only too happy to oblige.

_~ The End? ~_


End file.
